Higuka
by vernal equinox
Summary: Chp 4 - Its time for everyone to move on... After storyline, sort of...Kagome/?
1. Chaos

Higuka

By Vernal Equinox

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha and all other characters therein are copyright Takahashi Rumiko plus some other. In other words, I don't own them, but I hope she doesn't mind that I borrow them for now.

Chapter 1: Chaos

Chaos. Everything was happening at once. She did not even notice as her back was almost sliced open as she ran. She jumped to the ground an inch away from being symmetrically cut in half. Everyone was fighting, there was no end. Swords, arrows, magic, and even plain wooden sticks, everything and anything was used as a weapon. There was such a grand number of dead bodies the ground was red. Pieces of unidentifiable things were strewn all blanketing the hard-bitten ground. The words sense and sanity had lost all meaning. Instincts were running wild and vigilance was thrown away. Carelessness was destroying everything. The village could barely be distinguished amongst the other debris. She found what she was looking for: the little girl cowering with fear blazing in her little eyes. The child stood next to the smoldering remains of what used to be a house. She was clutching a piece of silken cloth for dear life and her eyes skimming over the battlefield in an almost schizophrenic state. Kagome grabbed her quickly and gave the girl a shock, but she had no time to explain. 

Scanning over the immediate area as she sprinted, she saw a large pile of systematically placed boulders. "Here, now, stay," she managed to breathe. The child looked up to her with anxiety. Kagome faced her and tried to put on a calm face, "Now really, don't worry. Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly. "But you need to stay here, you don't want SesshouMaru to worry, do you?" She made sure not to flinch at the demon lord's name and smiled for the sake of the girl. 

"Rin worried! Will SesshouMaru-sama be okay?" the girl sniffled in reply.

"Of course! Come on now, SesshouMaru is strong, he'll be fine." The girl still looked at her worried. "I promise."

Rin broke into a smile, "Okay!" Kagome made Rin put her head down and then headed back to the battlefield. Rin did as she was told and stayed behind the rock She looked convinced by Kagome's words and set her mind on being with her SesshouMaru-sama again by the end of the day. She did not like it when he fought like that, but she trusted Kagome. She stayed low to the ground so that the evil demons could not see her from the war zone. She fiddled with the silk in her hands and wished for SesshouMaru to come to her soon. I just hope I didn't lie to her… Kagome thought absentmindedly to herself, brushing a lock of shimmering black hair away from her eyes. The battle had been going on all day since before the crack of dawn. Now the sun was slowly descending behind the lush green mountains in the distant East. Their group, though small, had the upper hand against Naraku's forces, but only barely. Naraku kept sending in more and more demons to fight. Their small group was getting tired and it showed. Inu-yasha had long since stopped charging at the enemy and now was content with standing his ground. Even SesshouMaru was slowing down from a daylong battle, one he did not even want to be part of.

Kagome regarded the battlefield. There was Inu-yasha on the right, valiantly slicing at three demons at once. Nothing was stopping him. The energy of his determination was so great it almost sprung from his body. He had already mastered the Tetsusaiga but was afraid to use its full power. He did not want to hurt Shippou or Kirara in the process. Kagome secretly thought that he did not want to hurt SesshouMaru either, although this he flatly denied. Over on the left was the infamous half-brother SesshouMaru with a heap of decaying flesh scattered around his legs. He was brandishing his sword Toukijin and destroying multiple foes with one blow. His eyes were red with demon aggression and his claws were dripping his well known acid. Ironically, SesshouMaru was the most innocent. He was the one forced into this battle. The others had wanted, _needed_, this fight. Miroku to end his horrible curse, Sango to avenge her family, Inu-yasha for his true love, Shippou for his parents, and even Kaede for her sister. But SesshouMaru, the best fighter among them all, he alone had not wanted part of this. He had not searched for the Jewel, he had not even wanted to be associated in the slightest with it. But of course he was forced into the mess, the chaos, him and that little girl, Rin. The anger of being forced to allow her to see such bloodshed burned in his eyes. Quite honestly Kagome felt sorry for him. He wasn't as bad as Inu-yasha made him, he couldn't be. He cared for and more importantly cared about Rin, a small _human_ child. Plus, Jaken was still alive, and counting the times she had heard him threaten Jaken's life, he must care about the green demon to some small degree. 

In the center was Miroku, sucking in demons, trees, rocks, and everything else in sight. His entire body shock from the pain rocking through him. He needed to stop, needed to rest before his Air Void cracked. He grimaced as a large object hit his Air Void. He could not tell what it was, he could not see anything. The screaming pains of his hand and was so great. He could not feel anything aside from the pain and the anger. Miroku was convinced to not die, he would not let Naraku's curse kill him. He would get Naraku, for his grandfather, for his father, and for himself. 

Sango was near him wacking away with her boomerang. Her face was serious and pained. She was reliving the death of her father and brother, especially her brother. Now was her chance to avenge him against Naraku. Her entire body shook with determination. She could not think straight. All she saw was red; red of blood, violence, and anger. She did not even see Kagome running around. Dead and dying creatures were all around her. The not-quite dead were yelling in her ears but she could not hear them over the pounding her head. Kirara was soaring over the ground combating the other larger demons striking from above. Kirara had always been in this fight since the days of Midoriko. She had been there to help out the great Miko, and now she was here to help the great Miko reborn. Kaede was to the left of them splicing the air with sharp arrows. She was struggling. Her arthritic hands were stinging and shaking. She was running out of arrows and did not see any nearby. Her already bad vision was blurring with everything going on around her. Even Shippou was fighting, pushing demons back with his kitsune-bi. He had improved tremendously over the two years that the group had been traveling, although he had not grown much. Still, now that's not right, Kagome thought. Shippou is a child and should not have to fight. She ran over to him, grabbed him and set him down with Rin. She did not have much time to explain but she knew, however, that the little fox was stubborn and would need a good reason not to fight.  
"Shippou, SesshouMaru says to watch her or he will kill you. I guarantee you he was serious," Kagome lied straight-faced. Shippou looked at her, glanced at SesshouMaru's form in the background, remembered the reputation of the great Lord's wrath, and quickly looked at the ground nodding his head in submission. "Good, now stay here, I'm going." And with that, she stalked back.

I need to do something! I'm so…so…so USELESS! No, I need to help. Just because I'm not a youkai or an exterminator, I'm still part of this! Her anger fueled her energy. She fingered the large Shikon shard around her neck and concentrated. Then she saw the sparkle in the far-off West. She darted like lightning through the war zone and finally saw the other chunk. All the shards had been collected, but by two parties, not one. There stood Naraku, beaming with pride and arrogance, completely unmarked. He grinned maniacally at the battle around him as he stood aloof from the violence. This is how he always fought, letting the others do the dirty work for him. She had to get that other half now or the chaos would never end. How she knew this she was not sure, but the fact rang clear in her mind. She saw the majestic Jewel dangling in the folds of Naraku's outfit. "Just one arrow, just one arrow, just one arrow…" she mumbled to herself as she strung her bow. She saw SesshouMaru running over with his sword above his head. As he brought the sword down near Naraku the evil villain turned to his direction. 

Naraku just managed to block SesshouMaru's attack when he felt a piercing pain in his back. His eyes widened in shock as he slumped to the ground. SesshouMaru himself was paralyzed as he gazed upon the figure of Kagome. She stood in a slight clearing with no blood around her. Her hair was whipping behind her back as energy was flying all around her. Her eyes were glazed with anger and defiance, yet there was compassion, love, and concern shining through as well. With a split second of hesitation she had changed her mind. She had gone for his back, the Spider mark, instead of the location of the shard. It had worked and the shard came to her by itself. The completed Shikon no Tama was hovering in front of her, showering her form with a startling bright light. Kagome looked around her at the battle. Most were still fighting but some were slowly looking up in her direction. She saw SesshouMaru's frozen stare with Inu-Yasha obliviously slashing away in the background. 

Then she turned her gaze to the Jewel in front of her. Innocent curiosity mingled with hardened experience as she turned all attention to it. She heard it hum to her in her body, a secret melody meant only for her. She could not hear it with her ears but she knew it was calling to her. She reached to grasp it. As her index finger grazed it the world vanished in white energy. 


	2. Blue

Higuka

By Vernal Equinox

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha and all other characters therein are copyright Takahashi Rumiko plus some other. In other words, I don't own them, but I hope she doesn't mind that I borrow them for now.

Chapter 2: Blue

She blinked her eyes to clear the darkness and was startled by the intense light on the other side of her eyelids. She felt everything around her hum to the beat of her heart and she felt strangely calm. Her field of vision showed a large area of a soft blue color, but nothing else was in sight. She stepped forward but felt nothing beneath her feet. An innocent smile crept upon her lips as she experimented with her situation. She felt as if she was walking on air, but she was not even sure if there was any air. It was then that she realized she had no idea what was going on.

A hazy figure appeared in front of her that looked oddly familiar. Although her features were not clear, Kagome could see the long ebony hair that flowed softly down the back of the mystical woman. It was a woman, this Kagome was sure of. She could make out the pale cream color of the woman's skin amidst the folds of fabric. The clothing she wore was stunning. The fabric seemed to be different than any kind Kagome had ever seen. It seemed to sparkle brightly, but at the same time gave a soft pale reflection much like the woman's skin tone. Her head was bowed to the ground as she hovered before her. As she lifted her head Kagome saw her strong and powerful eyes swimming with emotion. 

"Hello, Higurashi Kagome," a soothing voice greeted her.

Kagome stood wide-eyed, surprised by the sudden bombardment of noise in the quiet expanse.

"Hello," she replied back timidly.

The woman gazed silently on Kagome with motherly kindness in her eyes, but said nothing.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome inquired nervously.

"Me? I am.." the woman hesitated, as if searching for the right word, "I am you. I am your mother, your father, Souta, I am everything important to you. There is no existent word for _me._ I am not your soul, your guardian angel, nothing like that. I am everything, I am nothing, I am you." 

Kagome stared at her, wondering why this information rang with truth yet she understood none of it. The woman sensed Kagome's confusion and warmly chuckled.

"Never mind young one. What I am is not important. What is important is what you are, what you can do, and what you want. That is why I am here, to show you and guide you."

"Show me what?"

"Your potential, your power, your love."

Still Kagome was confused, but she sensed the wisdom radiating from this woman's aura. She felt completely at ease and trusted every word uttered by her new guide.

"May I ask what this is, where I am?"

"Of course. This is…I suppose you could say this is your mind. Your own little world of peace, if you will. A place for you to come and see everything from a distance, to reflect and speculate on what is happening around you." She smiled disarmingly at Kagome, "Your personal slice of harmony."

"And why am I here?"  
"To decide," Her face suddenly turned harder, more grave. "To decide your fate, the fate of your friends and loved ones, the fate of everyone." She paused, studying Kagome's face. "You have been chosen for reasons unknown to have immense power, and with that immense responsibility, placed on your shoulders. The shikon no tama is said to be both good and bad, and yet so far how have you seen it used?"

Kagome reluctantly replied, averse to the truth in it, "For bad only. But, can it really be used for good? It can, can't it?"

The woman's face softened by Kagome's innocent inquiry. "Yes indeed it can be used for good, but only by those who do not seek it for themselves. Those who want it to work for them can only get evil, but those who truly wish nothing more than to help others are the ones blessed with the power of good."

"Can _I_ use it for good?"

She chuckled, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I want to get rid of it, it only causes pain to everyone associated with it! People are killed trying to get it, innocent children are murdered for daring to live in the village it came from, and others are cursed to live a life crippled because they were 'in the way'. It's horrible, I want nothing to do with it."

The woman sat calmly listening to Kagome, "I understand my child, but this is something you cannot escape. However, you _can_ use it for good and that is why you were chosen. Think, what would you like the Shikon no Tama to do?"

"First off, what will happen if I ask it anything?"

"You do not ask anything of it, merely of yourself. It is part of you, part of the earth, part of everything. You Kagome, you alone possess the power to change everything and anything you please, and you alone can change things for the better. Now, what do you want?"

"I want, I want…" But she could not answer. She had the strangest feeling that she would not be around to see the affects, at least not as Higurashi Kagome. She felt the inevitable separation of her and her friends coming through this event. "I, I will not be the same after this, will I?"

The woman looked up at her surprised, and sadness creased her faint features. "You are very insightful Kagome, nearly too much. Yes, you are right, you will not be the same afterwards."

Kagome took this all in with the strange calmness that had engulfed since first awakening in this expanse of soft blue. 

"I want, I want my friends to be happy, I want everyone to be happy."

"And what does _happy_ mean to them, to you, Kagome?"

"It means Miroku should be freed of his curse, for Naraku has been finished. And Kohaku should be returned to Sango. Also, I want Sango to be allowed to release her guilt that I know she feels over the massacre of her village." Kagome paused and looked up. The woman nodded her head slightly signifying to go on. 

"And I want, I want Rin to be guaranteed to good parenting, which was taken away from her at such a young age. I don't mean to take her away from SesshouMaru, more I want her to be allowed to stay with him, so she can have a permanent adult around her to guide her. I want Kaede to live her last years in peace, and I want her village to be given at the least a few years to recover and prosper again. I want fewer battles between humans and youkais and I want all those enslaved by Naraku to be set free, even his 'children.' I want…I want peace."

"Peace, that is hard to achieve, but the best possible will be done to have it. Is that all? What about InuYasha, what does happiness mean to him?"

"It means…" Kagome sighed, knowing the truth. "It means Kikyou should be allowed to live a normal, soulful, life with InuYasha, as it was always intended."

"And what of your family back in your original time?"

Kagome's head shot up in surprise, "They…will I be back with them?" The woman looked at Kagome sternly and Kagome knew the answer.

"Well, in that case, I want…I want.." but she could not finish as she felt tears silently trickling down her cheeks. "I want them to live normal lives. I should be replaced or erased, but not have my family forever worry about me."

"You can leave them a message you know?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, it will be delivered to them in their sleep."

"Then, tell them that I love them, and…not to worry about me. That I need to do what has to be done, and there is no way around them. Tell them to be proud of me, and that I always did my best. Tell them I miss them. Tell them not to forget me…" The woman reached over and put her hand over Kagome's unconsciously clasped ones.   
"It is alright, child. Your family loves you and will never forget about you. You are strong and will pull through. Let their love power you forward. They will always be there for you in your mind and heart."

Kagome looked at her tearfully but trusted her words and her sincere eyes. 

"Now, is that all?"

Kagome gazed around her at the vast mass of soft pale blue. "Yes, that's all. That and a little more harmony and love for everyone. I know there will still be hardships for everyone, for that is part of life, but make sure the happy times outnumber the sad. Everyone deserves some peace and love, even those like Naraku."

The woman smiled at her warmly and admiringly. "And you?"

"Nothing for me, aren't I… 'ending' now?"

"Not quiet my girl. You will be changed, for part of you must go to Kikyou for your wish to be granted. However, you will still be you inside, only your outside appearance will be slightly changed. Would you like to see?"

"No, I think I would be too scared and stop in the last minute. Let that be a surprise for me." Kagome hesitated and looked up sheepishly, "just don't make me too ugly."

The woman laughed, "No of course not, your beauty will stay with you, neither decreased or increased."  
"Hmm, I don't know if that is a good thing, cause you know my arms are sort of stocky and…"  
The woman continued laughing, "Now really, you are very beautiful and all will be fine." Her face hardened again, "you are strong, and must remain that way to get through this. You are giving up a great deal of yourself for everyone else, you understand this? For everyone else to be happy, you are putting a large burden on your shoulders."  
Kagome became serious and replied steadily, "Yes, I know. I will do anything that is needed of me for all those I know." 

"Good, so now everything is final? Are you ready?" 

"Yes, no wait." Kagome paused and then finished, "yes there is _one_ more person, SesshouMaru. Give him something that will make him happy. I know not what it would be, I have hardly ever spoken more than five words in a line to him. Still, give him something, anything, that will make him happy, less cold maybe…"

"It will be done, my child. Are you ready?"  
Kagome looked around. It was so peaceful in this little piece of blue heaven, she never wanted to leave. However she knew she had to and therefore she would for all those she loved. She turned back to face the mystical woman. "Yes, yes I am ready now…" And everything disappeared in an instant.


	3. Awaken

(**A/N**) Okay! Sorry about the tremendously long wait for this next chapter. Seriously, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I truly wish I had a worthwhile excuse, but all I can say for myself is that I've just had a lot of school work and writer's block. But here it is! Oh, and you all have **Claire Kim** to thank for this because if it wasn't for her email (thank you SOOO much! Inspiration!) I doubt I would have ever written another chapter. Really I was having a brain freeze, but emails just do that to me ya know? Make me all warm and fuzzy inside, yipee! My apologies to her that it took some twenty days to get this out after the email but nonetheless, here it is! 

Higuka

By Vernal Equinox

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha and all other characters therein are copyright Takahashi Rumiko plus some other. In other words, I don't own them, but I hope she doesn't mind that I borrow them for now.

Chapter 3: Awaken

She opened her eyes and grimaced in pain. Her entire body ached, sending shivers up her spine to the base of her neck. Long black hair fell around her as she sank to the hard ground. A mind-numbing headache assaulted her senses. She went to rub the sleep out of her eye when something caught her eye. 

Claws…? 

She starred frozen in time at her hand. Her nails had grown and curved into knife-sharp claws. Was she dreaming? Turning her hand palm up she noticed a black streak snaking up her arm. She furrowed her brows, impossible. She tossed her head to try and wake up, for surely it was all a dream. A clump of hair fell in front of her eyes and she moved it out of the way. She blinked. 

It's grown…

And it was true. Her hair was now a good deal longer, down to nearly her knees. Although still jet black, a brilliant red streak cascaded down her mane on the right. She fingered her necklace in confusion. At that moment did she finally come to a waking state. There on her neck, resting in the hollow of her collar bone, lay the Shikon Jewel. However, its bright translucent color was gone, replaced with a dead, used black. She lifted it and measured its weight. It felt lighter; empty. Further scrutiny led Kagome to realize her clothes had changed. Her dirtied school uniform had been replaced with a sleek black full-body leotard of sorts. Her feet were uncovered, yet slightly paler than before. 

Kagome? A voice ran in her head, yet it was not her own. The mystical woman was still there.

"Y-yes?" she answered timidly, testing her voice against the harsh real-world air.

You have noticed your change? 

Kagome replied in the affirmative.

You wanted Kikyou back; therefore changes had to be made. My apologies child, but I know you understand. Your miko spirit was returned to her, and replaced with that of a youkai. This is the way it must be.   
Kagome nodded to herself, "part of my burden."

Part of your…responsibility. You are strong, child. Remember that I am always with you. 

"What? Wait…" But the woman was already gone. Kagome glanced around, still a bit confused, but knew her confusion would have to wait until another time. First she had to leave, and she felt her heart tug at the direction of the nearby hills. She stood up, dusted herself off, and took one step into the open, only to fall tactlessly back to the earth. 

Odd. 

Determined, Kagome slowly picked herself up, hoisting her knees under her by pushing up with her arms from the ground. Finally when she stood steadily on her own, she walked forward. 

Bright light assaulted her visual sense. She grunted and leaned on the closest object, which upon turning her head, she discovered to be a wall. She shaded her eyes and searched for a cover. She needed a cap of sorts to protect herself.

"My senses must be altered also," she mumbled as she shuffled alongside the wall. A discarded blanket hung out a windowsill. She grabbed it and draped the cloth over her head. It was large enough to fall down her back until her thighs and she grasped it tightly around her shoulders. With her eyes shaded by the cloth and darkness thrown around her, she could finally walk out.

"Oi! Aaargh!" A gruff cry and the cracking of knuckles and backs were heard from a distance. Seems as if the others had awoken also.

********

InuYasha announced his definite discomfort. "Oi! Aaargh!" A few cracks of knuckles and loosing of back bones and then he felt a bit better. At least well enough to throw whatever was clinging to his shoulder off. 

Plop. 

"Ow! Stupid, that hurt!" Apparently that 'object' had been Shippou. InuYasha turned to examine the small thing now trying to bite his calf. 

"Feh, you deserved that, little brat," he retaliated.

Sango held her head in the palm of her head as a massive headache swooped down on her from the boys' loud bickering. Muttering under her breath about insuring immense pain for two certain individuals, she attempted to lift herself off the ground. When she could not, she became aware of the arm wrapped around her waist… and the five-fingered object currently residing on her bottom…

Smack.

No response… 

Another smack.

Lifeless…

Sango glowered, tensed for a second, and then let loose all her power upon the helpless victim's exposed stomach.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Miroku cried in pain from what must have been a cannon ball shot straight into his stomach. He turned his head and came face to face with a glowering yet triumphant Sango.   
* Cough * "Ouchy…" Said triumphant face increased into a victorious grin as Miroku bent over clutching his victimized stomach. 

"…andthentherewasabigflashinglightandeverythingwasgoneandRinwasallaloneandcouldn'tfindSsshoumarusamaandRinwasscaredandthenRinseesLadyandLadyleavesandthenRinwakesupandseesSessieand…"

"One: SesshouMaru-sama, never 'Sesshie.' Two: slow down and start again."

"…Rin was running and then there was a big flashing light and everything was gone and Rin was all along and…"

After the extreme shock wore off, four heads swiveled to the same direction. There stood a little girl, covered head to toe in dirt, filth, and beaming enthusiasm, chatting away at light speed to a stoic, should-have-child-cowering-in-fear, powerful youkai.

"SesshouMaru…?" A stunned InuYasha managed to question.

SesshouMaru turned his head the minimum required to inform InuYasha that he had been heard and responded in a bored, "hmmm?"

"…couldn't find SesshouMaru-sama and Rin was scared and then Rin sees Lady and Lady leaves and then Rin wakes up and sees Sessie…SesshouMaru-sama and…" The child was still going on and SesshouMaru realized that perhaps now was not the time. Though he hated to give his idiot brother the cooperation of his ears. And the time of day to talk to him. And everything about him. And just plain him. 

Why am I here again? SesshouMaru sighed to himself when no answer came forth.

Raising his hand to stop her, he turned back to roughly question InuYasha. "What? Have you gone completely inept that you have forgotten how to talk?"

This gruff reply quickly made InuYasha snap out of his shock, remember that this was SesshouMaru, his oh-so-kind and generous older brother. 

Right…

"What happened?"

… "I don't know" SesshouMaru spared his incompetent younger brother the most bored look he could muster.

"You don't…know…?" InuYasha replied hesitantly, tauntingly.

… * sigh *

"Correct…"

"Oh."

"Indeed, 'oh'…"

…

Sensing the slight tension in the air, Sango decided to intervene with some well-timed information.  
"Kagome's not here."

Although no reaction came from the eldest present, the rest quickly turned their attention to her. Both Shippou and Rin started puffing out their eyes and quivering their lips, Miroku's eyebrows were creased, and InuYasha was grasping the hilt of his sword. Before catching himself, SesshouMaru let out his feelings about Sango's exclamation.  
"Nice observation," he stated, dripping with sarcasm. "Only took you short of forever," he finished with equal disdain. 

Everyone--including InuYasha in a unique strike of brilliancy--allowed to remark to pass without any scathing pain unleashed upon the full youkai. 

"Any other words of wisdom?" SesshouMaru drawled satirically. 

Pushing it…

"Perhaps you would like to inform the world that the sky is blue, incase they had not realized it already?" 

Make that shoving…

"Or maybe you would like to enlighten us all with the knowledge that you are a complete idiot, just incase no one had derived that from your earlier remarks…"

If the inside of InuYasha's head could be heard, a loud snap would have sounded as he pounced onto his brother. Miroku soon followed and Sango started hollering at them and muttering "men."

The two children, on the other hand, merely sat and watched the amusing show as Miroku and InuYasha tried and failed to discompose SesshouMaru from his placid countenance. No one noticed a hooded figure slipping past in the far right view. SesshouMaru turned his eyes slightly to the right of his socket. Make that, nearly no one noticed.

…? 

******** 

She heard commotion to the left but dared not look. She would be tempted to run over and greet them, she knew. Her heart ached in sync with her beating skull, craving to see her friends. But she refused to let herself to tempted and pushed on. 

…No, don't look, 'Gome. Don't look. Don't look…. damn! 

She turned her head in the direction of her friends. She saw Sango yelling at Miroku and InuYasha, who seemed intent on exterminating whatever it was they were clobbering to death. Or was that, TRYING to clobber to death? A shiver snaked up her spine as she felt his eyes turn to her. 

Does he know? 

She felt his eyes scan over her, trying to recognize her. He seemed oblivious to the punches and kicks being thrown at him, by now having turned his full attention on her.

Don't recognize me, don't recognize me, please please don't recognize me… 

Now he was trying to see her face but it was hidden in the shadow cast by the cloth draped around her. Whether this annoyed him she could not tell, as he kept his face as placid and immovable as was common with him. 

Oh no, what if he does recognize me…? 

But she could not stand there and wait. She quickly turned back and fled, racing top speed into the safety of the nearby forest.

********

Who…what was that…? 

(A/N) Well, that's what my brain brought forth tonight. Hope you liked it, I'm really not sure about the second part, I don't think I wrote it very well but hopefully you won't mind. I need to find someone to edit my stuff, jeez. Oh well. Oh, and as a future warning, a long while ago I lost my plans for this story, so I honestly don't know where its going anymore. Any ideas would be helpful, but I'm sure I'll come up with something (cough) maybe (cough). Thanks for reading! Review? Heehee….


	4. Second Chance

****

(A/N) Okay, first thing, all the thoughts are going to be '' now, because the really messes up the HTML. So, yes I know it'll be a bit confusing between '' for thoughts and "" for speech but um…you'll get used to it? Anyway, thanks everyone for your reviews, replies are at the end. Oh, and thanks a bunch bunch bunch to Celyia, she's seriously too good to me, I don't deserve her compliments. I also want to mention the "full body black leotard" that I decided to put Kagome in last chap. See, I don't like that image much when people do that but the reason I did was because I drew a picture of what I wanted Kagome to look like (plan to put it online once I find out how to work scanner) and since I suck at drawing clothes, I didn't draw any. Anyway, point being, I based her descriptions on that picture and since the picture has no clothes I went easy-way-out and just gave her a cat suit-type thing! Made sense to me at the time okiday? Hahahaha, well! Now that I'm done blabbing, onward ho!

Higuka

By Vernal Equinox

Chapter 4: Second Chance

The night had never seemed so empty before. Owls hooted overhead, a nearby creek bubbled, and sleepless tenants in the village tossed and turned in their beds. His sensitive ears picked up everything around him yet the air still held that distinct vacant feeling. It felt as if the world was a two-dimensional drawing and someone had just poked his or her pencil straight through the middle. The gapping hole was unmistakable. Something was missing. He sighed deeply and sagged back into the branch he had been leaning on. He knew what was missing, everyone did.

"Kagome…"

They had spent all week searching for her; in and around the forest, nearby villages, both known and unfamiliar trails, but she was still missing. No, she was not merely missing. Missing did not even come close. She was _gone_. He closed his eyes to keep his emotions at bay. He was youkai, no matter what percentage, and he would not cry. His fists clenched, trying in vain to suppress the moisture under his eyelids from spilling. He felt weak, deserted and empty. Sighing again, he slowly opened his eyes to the surrounding world. He turned to face the crescent moon blinking through the thick branches above him. 

"What did you do…" 

There was no denying that Kagome had saved them. They had all seen her; Naraku; the Shikon no Tama; the white light. Kagome, the "weak human girl-child" had done what none could do before her. She had destroyed Naraku, but like Midoriko before her, had ended her own life along with his. Or had she? He could not shake the feeling squeezing his heart. He sensed her soul somewhere out there. Midoriko, Kikyou, Kagome, all following the same path. A life of selfless protection for a stupid jewel and then a premature and unfair death. Again his eyes slammed shut. Kikyou had not been able to complete her mission; perhaps that was why Kagome had been dragged back to their time. 'And what of Kikyou now?' his mind nagged at him. He still could not open his eyes, contorting his face to stop from falling apart. He would probably never know what happened to his Kikyou. His Kikyou…

Miroku looked out the tent's window, gazing on the tortured youkai outside it. "Inu-yasha's still out there. We need to get him inside." 

"Leave him be," Sango replied from the opposite wall. She was helping Kaede attend to the wound of the fighters. She was lucky for herself to have gotten through without any serious injury. Most of the blood that had clung to her body that day had been from others' veins. Most people had suffered some sort of injury though. And everyone had been scarred, physically and emotionally. She sighed to herself. Everyone seemed to be sighing all day. The bittersweet taste of conclusion clung to her teeth. Sweet from the victory, bitter from the loss of her closest friend. She reprimanded herself by forcing a smile. Kagome would not have wanted them all so depressed. She would be running around, busying herself with keeping everyone else's spirits. Everyone _else_, that girl had a habit of forgetting about herself. 

"You're right, lets get him inside." 

Kaede watched the monk and the exterminator irritate Inu-yasha until he fell from the tree. He was yelling insults but anyone could see on his face that he appreciated the distraction. Her wrinkled old face stretched into a tiny smile. They would pull through just like everyone else. Those young ones were worthy of the highest esteem. They had pushed on when all others had fallen, and they had never given up. Especially the young one, Kagome. She remembered meeting her. Those innocent, confused brown eyes boring into her heart, pleading for guidance. That angelic baby face masking the girl's fiery spirit. How the tides had turned. Who would have known that it would be this strange girl who would guide all of them forward through devastation to harmony. She knew Kagome had been strong and praiseworthy in her last moments. The child had done the inevitable, knowing her fate. Kaede put her hand out in front of her, imagining Kagome to be there. She caressed the vision child's cheek and motherly pride swelled her heart and warmed her aged body. Kagome was the daughter she never had, the silent leader the village had not known they possessed. The battle had been gruesome; yes, but necessary. However, all that was over now and it was time to get up and start over. Kagome would become a legend, the future girl who gave the past a second chance. If it had not been for the girl from the future, Kaede would not know what would have happened. Inu-yasha would probably still be pinned to that tree, Kikyou would still rest with an uncompleted mission, and Kaede would have had to watch her hard-working village wash away in the waves of time.

The night was fighting a losing battle with the sun, knowing its time to rule was over. The first streaks of light shone over the surrounding hills, as if signaling not only a new day, but also a new life. This time around they would all make the best of it. For Kagome they would work to make this life the greatest it could be. They would smile openly from their hearts at all those they would come across. She may have been only a young woman, but she had taught them all what it meant to respect everyone without prejudice. She was still out there somewhere in some shape or form, and they would honour and uphold all that she had represented in her time as Kagome.

But when time keeps going, so must everything keep going and words be put into actions. Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha had decided the day before to reside in the village. Those three would raise Shippou to the best of their ability, with Inu-yasha making sure he got the proper training a young kitsune youkai should. Shippou would grow up remembering Kagome as the motherly figure she had always represented for him. SesshouMaru had…declined…the offer to stay, instead opting to return to his home. 

"The land must still be watched over, even if Naraku is gone," had been his parting words as he turned to head home. Rin would be returning with him to his home to grow up there. Kaede and Sango were about to protest when Inu-yasha had cut them off with a glare. He would not have his brother's wishes dishonoured. That was one significant thing that was clear now. Inu-yasha had a definite and open respect for his older brother. SesshouMaru had fought valiantly in the final battle even though it had been forced upon him, and Inu-yasha respected and admired that. 

Before SesshouMaru had gone, he had spoken alone to Inu-yasha, "Father would have been proud." Those words still rung in Inu-yasha's ears, treasuring the knowledge that he was not a disappointment to the family line. 

And so they had parted ways, though neither as enemies nor as friends. Kagome had that affect on people. SesshouMaru and Inu-yasha had fought all their lives; for parental respect, for possession; sibling rivals, everything. Yet now they did not fight. No barely concealed insults were exchanged, only a nod from each head. Of course, one should not except such things to last, and the next time they met would probably be much less pleasant. The deep-rooted hatred had diminished, though, and familial respect had set it. In the future, when old grandfathers told their grandchildren about the "great battle," there would surely be a story to tell.

It would take weeks, months, and even years for everything to return to normal. The village was determined nevertheless, and soon the repairs were done and the village was back in decent condition. Roofs were thatched, walls were filled in, and debris was cleared out. As anyone else in their situation, the only thing they could do after such a catastrophe was take time day by day, hour by hour, and attempt to return a sense of regularity. With that philosophy in mind, they tried to continue their lives as best as possible.

SesshouMaru had the same plan as he set out for home. Home, that was a word he had not heard often. But it was finally time to return to the place of his childhood. It had been a long time but, he grudgingly admitted, he had somewhat missed it. The silence and privacy it offered were things to be cherished. The grand library was his favorite room. The cumulative collecting of generations had created a vast array of literature to be enjoyed. Still, he had avoided the place for a long expanse of time, mainly to separate himself from the memories of his childhood. However, as much as he may dislike the man, he was still his father's son and would continue ruling the Western Lands as his father had done before him. Perhaps one day he would have offspring of his own to carry on the family's legacy. 

'Not hanyous though.' SesshouMaru thought bitterly. Human filth, infecting the bloodline of his family. That wench of his father's would forever be the most despicable thing to ever walk the poor earth. She had not been worthy of their family, or of anyone's family for that matter. Vile whore, nauseating to the senses. Inu-yasha was perhaps a slight exception, for he had been able to prove himself worthy. 

'Finally…' 

Still, he would never have hanyou children, especially not half _human_ children. They were somehow incomplete and not as adaptive as full-blooded youkais. That and they could never control their emotions. All that screaming and whining and whimpering was a waste of time and a nuisance. Plus the little hybrids did not have the discipline to stand through training. They would tire early, need nourishment, attention, and other weak-kneed habits. And no concubines either. They were conniving, vindictive, and on a whole disgusting. No pure being would ever sell their bodies in such a way. All those repulsive creatures thought about was their payment. 

'Father made that mistake…'

For a spit second he allowed his thoughts to penetrate the mask that was his face. His features contorted into a look of absolute nausea. But self pity and languish were for the weak, and he, SesshouMaru, was definitely not that. No, he would harden himself against his past as he had done for so long before. With his mask back in place, he forced himself to think of others things.

SesshouMaru was so utterly wrapped up in his own thoughts that he paid no attention to the little human child scampering around his legs. Now that he looked down, he was slightly amazed by her ability to be cheerful. She had seen a horrible battle, been exposed to gore and blood, and yet she still had things to smile about. She had softened him, though he knew not how. But he could not leave her, for then she would truly be heartbroken beyond even the tiniest smiles. He sighed within himself. He had already admitted to the fact that most likely he would never know why he kept her around. It no longer mattered to him as long as no one questioned him. 

'And if they did…' SesshouMaru left his thought unfinished as he allowed a small grin to curl his lip. He made sure that people had a reason to fear him, a very definite reason.

The little band of three, for Jaken had somehow managed to survive as well, had been on the move for a few days now and SesshouMaru was starting to recognize the surrounding area of his home. They could be there within the day, but with Rin it would probably be more like tomorrow or the day after. Still he felt his hardened muscles loosen from the comfort of the homely environment. It was good to be back, even if it reminded him of things he would rather forget. 

But there were other things of interest to him. That…being…he had seen, for one. It was woman, he was fairly sure now. She had been clad in black but he could still make out the colour of her eyes as they had reflected the light of the dying evening sun. He remembered them well: a deep, sensuous brown, like a vast ocean of melting chocolate. It had been her eyes that had caught his attention so fully. He recognized them, yet at the same time did not. They had engulfed him, if even for just a second, and he had felt a strange drowning effect as they became all that he could see. Even now, a week later, he remembered them. He could see them inside his closed eyelids. Whatever she had been, it was not human, and yet she was. He could not figure it out and it irritated him. Like a bug bite he could not scratch, it stayed in the back of his mind, occasionally pulsing for attention. He _knew_ he had seen her before, recognized her from somewhere. He was furious at himself; he should be able to remember these things.

'Who _was _she?'

****

(A/N) Well, there's chap 4 for you. I like it overall, but I really need to get someone to edit my stuff. Sorry for the lack of real 'action,' but I felt I needed a chapter to just express all these things. I know it was a little depressing in the beginning, but I actually really liked how that part came out. Also, I have to mention the fact that most of my chapters are truly write-post done. I don't have anyone to edit my chapters (mostly because none of my friends either 1. Do not know about IY or 2. Don't follow IY) and I am absolutely horrible at editing my own stuff. I have that habit of knowing what I wanted to come next so I skip words and so on. So I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I correct everything I catch but so far I've missed at least one in each chapter (I found them later, argh!). In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I've got some loose plans outlined for this story, but it still needs a great deal of work. However, I hope so far its coming out decent at least. I got a lot of support for my third chapter so I'd like to thank all those who reviewed for that chapter by responding, so…

****

Review Responds 

Sakka Chan: Oh my! Thanks so much for having my story on your "look out for updates" list, it means so much to me! Oh, and don't worry about the pairing, just read _Yearning_, and you'll see the pairing I love, haha!

****

Celyia: What to say to you? You are my God, I swear you are. You are too good to me, waaaaa! I love you Cel! THANKS SOOO MUCH! For everything, seriously. You're such a great supporter for me. **This chapter is for you**, since you are so great to me. Waaa, you make me blush everytime you review, I'm so happy. Oh, and I know Kag gets turned youkai a little too much, but I guess I took easy-way-out instead of being creative. Still, I've got some plans for the whole "youkai" thing. But we'll have to wait and see for that, ne? Hahaha, thanks again!

****

Wow O_0: Wow, I'm honoured to have your attention like that. I hope this chapter lives up to what you wanted. Hopefully I'll eventually reach the ending for this story but I'm taking it at a slow pace so continue I will!

****

Cataclysma: Thanks a bunch for the input, I'll try to concentrate on the emotions more from now on. I'm glad you like the story so far!

****

Char: Hahahhaa, well here you go, I'm continuing!

****

Dark Star: May I first say, I really like your highschool fic (make it sess/kag!). Wow, so many compliments from you, thanks so much! I love sess/kag too, they're my fav. I'm making an effort not to rush _Higuka_ so I'm not sure when Kikyou and Kohaku are going to make appearances but don't worry, they will!

****

DemonBlade: I'm very glad you liked it, and here's my continuation!

****

Zodiac: Aren't they the best? I love SesshouMaru and Kagome. Kagome's one of the few heroines who's not a complete helpless ditz.

****

Tegasus: I'll give you a hint, I'm not heading for anything IY/Kag, hehehe. I'm glad you like it so far!

****

Ami: Okay okay! Hahahaha, here's more!

****

Alyson Metallium: Yea, now that I think about it, the "everybody happy" is kinda corny, but typical Kagome, so its not so bad. Hahaha, I loved that line too, waaa, Rin's such a cutie!

****

Cherie: Wow, I'm honoured you think I'm a good writer, there are so many out there that are much better than me. Still, I appreciate it a lot, you made me blush! Hahaha. Oh and don't worry, I thanked Celyia, A LOT. Hahaha. Thank you for taking your time to review, I greatly appreciate it!

Wow, so many! * blushes * Thanks so much you guys! Means a great deal to me, I love the input. Hope everyone enjoyed chapter four, let me know what you think. Thanks again! 

Oh! And last of all, for any confusion, Kagome is NOT dead…the group just thinks she is, ya know? I was rereading it and that might have been a bit confusing so now you know for sure! That's all.


End file.
